Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl
The third installment of the Ultimaters series of the Mystic Cinematic Universe, and the seventh entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with the entire story imagined entirely with IMAX cameras. Takes place in The Incredibles. Chapters (Entirely IMAX) * 1. The Origin Story * 2. Wedded and Sued * 3. Ultimaters Together At Last * 4. The Incredible Family * 5. Dinnertime * 6. Frozone's Night Out * 7. Struggles * 8. The Message * 9. Mirage * 10. The Jungle and the Omnidroid * 11. The Promotion * 12. An Incredible Life * 13. Edna Mode * 14. The Arrival * 15. Syndrome and Atalanta (Technology) * 16. The Cavern * 17. New Suits * 18. The Rise of Atalanta (Death) * 19. A One-Way Trip * 20. The Neverend Tauropolos (Life) * 21. Missiles * 22. To the Island * 23. Launch * 24. Breaking Out of the Facility * 25. 100-Mile Dash * 26. Ultimaters Reunited Again * 27. The Whole Family (Water) * 28. The Beginning of the End (Rikka) * 29. Fight for the Universe * 30. Ultimaters vs. Atalanta (Part 1) (Energy) * 31. Mournings and Outcomes * Post-Credits: Pina, Ciel and the Underminer Cast * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota and Meme Tatane * Faye Mata - Astolfo (Rider of Black) * Tia Ballard - Zero Two/Strelizia, Eleanora and Stefania Serrati * Cherami Leigh - Yuuki Asuna, Iris Cannary and Elizabeth Midford (cameo) * Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden and Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler) * Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Christine Maria Cabanos - Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Jad Saxton - Aqua, Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre and Kanna * Sarah Weidenheft - Tohru * Chris Guerrero - Ainz Opal Goon * Elizabeth Maxwell - Albedo * Skyler McIntosh - Izetta * Ryan Bartley - Yuna * Leah Clark - Kobayashi and Ikuno/Chlorophythum * Sara Ragsdale - Riko Saikawa * Caitlyn Glass - Kim Diehl * Micah Solusod - Soul Eater * Brittney Karbowski - Black Star and Lelei La Lalena (cameo) * Allegra Clark - Atalanta (Archer of Red) * Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn Rest of the Main Cast * Justin Briner - Ernesti Echavelier * Jeannie Tirado - Adeltrud Walter and Kokoro/Genista * Alexis Tipton - Anya Hepburn * Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon (Saber) * Jamie Marchi - Lucao and Darkness * Bryn Apprill - Tsugumi Harudori, Miku/Argentea and Megumin * Kayli Mills - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia * Maxey Whitehead - Crona * Juliet Simmons - Tuka Luna Marceau (cameo) * Molly Searcy - Rory Mercury (cameo) * Shelby Lindley - Chizuru Aizawa * Jessica Boone - Pina Colada (cameo) * Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane (cameo) * Brina Palencia - Eris and Ciel Phantomhive (cameo) Others *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Mrs. Incredible *Sarah Howell - Violet *Spencer Fox - Dash *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone *Brad Bird - Edna Mode *Jason Lee - Syndrome *Elizabeth Pena - Mirage *Martha Harms - Irina Jelavic *Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito *Cassandra Lee Morris - Leafa *Michelle Ruff - Sinon *Stephanie Sheh - Yui *Christine Marie Cabanos - Silica *Sarah Anne Williams - Lisbeth *Brittney Lauda - Ichigo/Delphinium *Felicie Angelle - Shalltear Bloodfallen and Nora Frykberg (Temporary Supporting Antagonist) *Mallorie Rodak - Fine von Elystadt *Chuck Haber - Franken Stein *Stephen Fu - Archid Walter *Morgan Garrett - Helvi Oberi *Heather Pennington - Eiko Aizawa *Xanthe Huynh - Sunae Nagatsuki *Laura Post - Cindy Campbell *Jeff Johnson - Takiya *Garret Storms - Fafnir *Alison Viktorin - Shouta *Rachel Glass - Elma *Bud Luckey - Rick Dicker *Shaen'a Moore - Hamilton Co Lada (cameo) *Stephanie Wittels - Shino Kuribayashi (cameo) *John Ratzenberger - The Underminer (cameo) Supporting Antagonists *Ian Sinclair - God of Death *Erica Mendez - Jack the Ripper (Assassin of Black) *Ben Disken - Death Gun *? - The Klaxosaur Princess * Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg and Brad Bird * Produced by Christopher Spielberg and John Walker * Composed by Michael Giacchino and Alan Silvestri Soundtrack * The Rubberband Man Trivia/Plot Points * Along with it's continuation, this installment in the franchise has the most main characters in a story unlike any other story. *Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford, Karma Akabane, Pina Colada, Lelei La Lalena, and the latter two's four friends make an appearance in the end of the story during the post-credits scene. *In one point in the story, Astolfo gains a new powerful weapon, which is a sword-spear hybrid. *Atalanta would gain her Agrius Metamorphosis form in the second half of the story, but will not retain this in the continuation. *At the end of the story, Atalanta would have five of the six Neverend Elements for The Neverend Tauropolos, except Fire, which will be in the continuation. *Despite being a supporting antagonist, Nora Frykberg was actually brainwashed by a spell of Atalanta's, which would be broken (as she will be good again) by the help of the Ultimaters. *Strelizia will fight Atalanta in the 21st chapter, but the latter would get the upper hand. *Nagisa unleashes her true powers in a transformation (gaining snake-like skin and fangs, yellow-green eyes, snakes and powers like poison and strength) temporarily in the final battle against Atalanta and Syndrome, which, with the help of Asuna, Astolfo, Strelizia, and the other Ultimaters, to help defeat Atalanta until she escapes till the continuation with her minions, before Nagisa transforms back to her normal powers. It will be used again in the continuation. *Artoria (Saber), Fiore, Miku, Kokoro, Ikuno, Franken Stein, Cindy, Elma, and Stefania sadly die in the story by Atalanta (Fate/Apocrypha), while Nagisa, Ainz and Leafa were wounded by her during the story, but lived. *During a huge battle sequence against the Omnidroid and the antagonists' army, pairs such as Nagisa, Asuna, Astolfo and Strelizia, Violet, Iris, Ainz, Albedo and Shalltear, Chizuru and Kanna, Maka, Ernesti and Aqua, Squid Girl and Tohru, and Meme and Yuna fight together against the enemies in some parts. *In an original but cancelled/scrapped alternate ending, at some point Yuna, Ainz, Albedo, Izetta, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kim, Jacqueline, Anya, Crona, Squid Girl, Tohru, Aqua, Riko, Ichigo/Delphinium and Jeanne would disintegrate from existence due to the effects of The Neverend Tauropolos almost completed, but the ending felt too dark so the fanfic author Christopher Spielberg deleted plans for this ending for a more brighter ending.